Home Sweet Home
by Maki Haruko
Summary: Witches and Wizards rule the land. As a runaway witch with no powers, Raine, tries to find a place she can finally call home, but how can she when she's being kidnapped for something that isn't true! How can the arrogent wizard be famous and why was she


It was a large town. The market, Tom's Music Store, Outlit; the electrons store, and Charms and Spells; Gavin's magic store, all fill up the town. Everyone in town wondered why Gavin, the most powerful and famous wizard, continued to pay attention to this town.

"We're all closed up, Raine." Tom, the owner of Tom's Music Store, told a girl at the counter. her black shoulder length hair framed her face and her bangs covered her dark blue eyes.

"Do you think the market is still open?" She asked Tom.

"Yes. You should go get your hair cut while you're there." Tom recommended.

"Why?" Raine asked.

"As much as you hate to believe it, you're beautiful and your hair just coveres you." Tom explained.

"Tom, you know I hate showing my eyes. Everyone thinks I'm a witch because of them." Raine said walking out the door.

"Maybe you are a witch. Only witches and wizards have eye clor likes yours." Tom argued.

"Forget it. I"ll see you tomorrow Tom." Raine said walking out the door.

"Raine! We're closed tomorrow! The parade!" Tom yelled at Raine. She heard him but coninued out the door to the market.

"Raine!" A girl yelled out. she was running after Raine. Raine stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"I need your help." The girl told Raine.

"With what, Paige? What's wrong?" Raine asked in a worried tone.

"I need to go the Charms and Spells." Paige answered.

"Then go." Raine sighed.

"I can't!" Paige replied.

"Why not?" Raine asked as she began to walk towards the market.

"Well, Gavin is there and he is gorgous!"

"What's the problem?"

"I'm to nervous. Will you please go get what I need for me?"

"I don't know, Paige. I need to go to the market for a few things."

"I'll go to the market for you if you go to Charms and Spell for me!"

"Fine." Raine said as she handed paige her list and took Paige's list.

"Thanks a ton! I'll meet you back here, okay?" Paige said as she ran off.

Raine sighed and turns around to go and get the things Paige needed. It was the first time Raine had ever been to the magic store. There was a display case with books, charms, and potions in it. Stars and cresent moons decorated the glass with the words 'Charms and Spell' in a fancy, enchanged looking style. Then Raine layed eyes on him. He was handsome. He was tall and slender. His hiney silver hair was just below his chin and his eyes were dark blue and stood out from his light comlexion. He stood at the counter and Raine noticed that he was looking at her. She moved in front of the door and placed her necklace in her shirt and stepped inside.

"Welcome." Gavin said. Raine looked down.

"Hello...umm...I need these things." Raine said as she kept her eyes to the ground and handed himt he paper.

"I thought a witch would be able to make these simple things on her own." Gavin said smirking while reading the paper.

"I'm not a witch." Raine said looking up.

"Your eyes tell differently." Gavin said while grabbing some things and putting them in a bag.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Only witches and wizards have eyes as beautiful as yours." Gavin said while pushing the bag to her. Raine looked down and grabbed the bag.

"How much?" Raine asked while trying to get off the subject.

"Free for a witch do desperate to meet me." Gavin said still smirking.

"I told you, I'm not a witch and this stuff isn't for me." Raine was getting angry.

"Fine. $20.00." Gavin said sighing. Raine handed him the money and headed for the door.

"Gavin! The lady is out there!" A girl came in yelling. Rain kept walking out the door and onto the street. She heard the door open and then close behind her.

There is a castle far away in the mountains. It was a dark place where evil resides.

"Bobby, Gavin is on the move. Go fallow him." A woman in a thrown told a tall and plump man.

"Yes, my lady." He repled to her.

"I grand you wings." the lady waved her hand and wings appeared on the man's back. She waved her hand again and the man dissapeared from the castle to the alley in town to fallow Gavin.

Raine could hear that Gavin was behind her. She seen him behind her a while back and was sure he was still around. She looked around to see who he was fallowing, but he crowd was to big. She saw Paige waiting in front of Tom's. Raine noticed that Gavin's footsteps were getting less noticable. She could tell her turned around. Raine traided bags with Paige and went behind Tom's store. She climbed some stairs and went inside a door that led to an area over the store. She put her bag on the table and layed on the bed.

"He was handsome." Raine admitted outloud. She got under the covers and began getting comfortable for a nap. It had been a long day.

Gavin had appeared in front of a small cottage in the middle of a valley filled with flowers with large mountains surrounding it. He sighed and stepped inside the warm house. It was the size of a mansion on the inside, but the cottage looked like it could barley hold a bed inside of it. He sat on a chair and began to cry. The girl from the shop appeared by him.

"What wrong Gavin?" She asked.

"Ginger! She's married!" He sobbed. A boy stumbled down the stairs.

"Married?" The boy asked.

"Yes, Cas, married. A holy connection that musn't be broken. I'll never find love!" Gavin put his head in his hands and cried more. They could all hear yelling. Ginger wandered over the window to see what the yelling was from.

"The witch from the shop!" She yelled.

"She was pretty cute.." Gavin kept his head in his hands.

"No! Bridget's flying baboon has her!" She continued to yell as she ran for the door.

"He must have thought I was fallowing her!" Gavin ran after Bridget out the door.

He could see the man named Bobby struggling with the girl. He could tell the girl was yelling at him to let her go. Gavin waved his hand and Raine began falling slowly. Bobby flew away before Gavin could do anything else. Raine began falling fast and Gavin ran under her and caught her. They just stared at each other.

"Are you okay?" Gavin asked.

"Let me down!" Raind yelled. Gavin let her down and Rainbe began walking back to town.

"Where are you going?" Gavin asked while chasing after her.

"Home!" Raine replied.

"You can't!" Gavin told her.

"Why not?" Raine turned around and asked.

"He'll keep kidnapping you." Gavin answered.

"I don't even know why he kidnapped me in the first place!"

"He knows where you live. So, It'll keep happening."

"Then where should I go?"

"You're only safe there." Gavin said pointed to his cottage.

"And what do you suggest? That I live with you in that tiny house?"

"Umm... I guess. It's the only way you'll be safe."

"I'd rather take my chances at home." Raine said walking away.

"Please. I can't have your capture and torture on my concience." Gavin said as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You think I care about your concience?"

"No, but don't you care about your safty?" Gavin looked serious. Raine sighed.

"You know, you are nothing like the media says you are."

"Oh yeah?" Gavin said smiling.

"Yep. You are more selfish and arrogant." Raine said smirking. She watched as he let go of her and his smile was whiped off his face.

"Why do you have to be so mean." He said staring at her.

"I was just joking." Raid said looking down to cover her face. She could feel his warm fingers under her chin and lift her face up. He held her head up and moved her hair from her face.

"You have a very pretty face. Why do you cover it up?" She didn't answer. "Please stay with us." He continued. Raine nodded. He put an arm around her waist and led her to the door of the small cottage.

"Wow." Raine said when she stepped inside."

"Yep. Home sweet home."

"How is it so much bigger in here than out there?"

"Magic." He said smiling.

"Master! I've made another room!" Cas yelled while running down the stairs.

"That clutzey boy is Casper, but just call him Cas. The girl is Ginger. I've taken both under my wings in their early childhoods. Cas was in the orphanage I attended and Ginger was left on my doorstep when I was 13. I've been training both and they are my family. Guys this is...I never got your name." Gavin explained.

"It's Raine." She told them.

"A pretty name to match a pretty face." Raine looked down and blushed. "Ginger, go make sure Cas didn't make everything on the celing or something again."

Ginger ran up the stairs with Cas and Raine looked around. Gavin watched her. She didn't touch anything, but just looked. Then she saw a cat and started petting it.

"What a cute cat!" Raine said while petting him.

"Yeah. That's Spike."

"Don't witches and wizards usually have black cats?"

"You think a witch would know." The cat talked. Raine gasped and fell back.

"Sorry about that. I put a spell on him so he could talk and only witches have black cats." Gavin explained while helping her up.

"How about some food, Oh Mighty Wizard?" Spike asked scarcasticly.

"One day, Spike, you're going to be fat!" Gavin joked as he poured food in the cat dish.

"Gavin! There are fish everywhere!" Ginger yelled down the stairs.

"Dead or alive?" Gavin asked.

"Alive. Cas filled the room with water and fish!" Ginger continued to yell.

"Put it all in the lake." Gavin commanded. Ginger dissapeared.

"Never a dull moment here." Raine said.

"You must be a witch." Gavin said looking at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Blue eyes, Spike thinks you're a witch, and your neckalace gives it away."

"Everyone in my family has blue eyes and this necklace is my sisters."

"So your family is made up of witches and wizards? Why do you have your sisters necklace?"

"All of them, except me. My sister died and it is all I have to remember her by."

"Except you?"

"I never showed powers so my family ignored me for being different except for my sister. After she died, I ran away." Raine answered while looking down.

"Maybe your powers just havn't awakened." Gavin suggested.

"Maybe." Raine sighed.

"There! All cleaned up!" Ginger said walking down the stairs.

"I"ll show you around." Gavin told Raine. He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs.

The hall way was dark except for a few lamps on the wall. As they passed each door, Gavin told her what the room was. There were two doors left.

"This will be your room." He told her while opening one of the doors.

"What's that room?" Raine asked pointed to the door at the end of the hallway.

"My room, of course."

"Don't worry...I"ll be out of your hair soon." Raine said thinking she'd be a problem.

"No, stay as long as you need."

"Right." Raine said looking down.

"I know how it is to loose a loved one." Gavin said looking at her. She looked up at him. "I"m an orphan remember?"

"Oh yeah." She looked back down.

"But recently, I was engaged."

"Engaged?"

"Yes. A witch named Bridget killed her. Bridget was the witch who ordered Bobby to kidnap you."

"I"m sorry to hear that."

"You should get some rest." He waved his hand towards her room. "You have cloths in there."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Good-night." He kissed her on the cheek. Raine could feel her face getting hotter.

"Good-night." Raine went in her room for the time being and sighed.


End file.
